


Dinner Time

by feitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitan/pseuds/feitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dinner time with Stick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

it was about 4pm in the afternoon on a sunday afternoon in. Kite was relaxing on the couch reading a book about Plants or something while his favorite student, Podungo Lapoy, braided his hair. his other students were all sitting on the floor playing a game of Trouble. kite was playing some serene nature sounds through his expansive surround sound system. suddenly, all the peace was interrupted when Stick Dinner burst into the room. 

"it's DINNER time, everyone" he said, raising his hands into the air. 

Kite gasped, this was unacceptable. "This is unacceptable" he said. 

"Yeah fuck off, Stick. we're in the middle of a game here," Spinner Clow snapped at him. 

"And its only 4:00 who eats dinner at 4:00?" said Banana Kavaro. 

Stick froze in place and slowly lowered his hands, looking back at the others. Tears welled in his eyes and he fought back the urge to sob. This always fucking happened. nobody ever appreciated his Dinner. but this time he'd had it. he'd finnally snapped. He narrowed his eyes at the group. "OKAY. okay you know what?? im DONE cooking. i'm not making any of you anymore DINNER if you're not even going to appreciate everything i do for you." by this point, the temperature in the room was rising dramatically and they could swear they saw demons behind stick dinner's closed eyes. 

"EVERY NIGHT i work my ass off in that kitchen making you guys the BEST DINNERS possible because your my friends but Nobody even says Thank You anymbore and ive HAD it im d--"

he was cut off because Kite had punched him in the face and knocked him to the groud. "calm down stick, it doesn't have to be this way."

"Oh, doesn't it?" stick replied, head rotating around to face his teacher. kite screeched, activating his nen. that weird little clown head thing materialized over his shoulder.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST SOMEONE NAMED STICK DINNER,DUDE"

"yes you did"

"AND NOW LOOK WHERE ITS GOTTEN YOU. YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO MY ADVICE MORE OFTEN OLD MAN"

"can i have a weapon now"

"A WHAT?"

"a WEAPON goshdarnit" kite yelled. this always happened

crazy slots made that super annoying RRRRRR sound for like 3 entire minutes. meanwhile, stick dinner's head continued to rotate, picking up speed. Spinner and the rest of those guys screamed, and tried throwing their trouble pieces at stick Dinner. 

when kite finally got his weapon, he was glad to see that it was his favorite. Number 5, the butter knife. he lobbed it as fast as he could, directly at stick dinner's head. It deflected, and lodged itself into the floor. crazy slots spun again, and gave kite #6, the Shard of Glass. 

Kite threw it haphazardly towards stick dinner, successfully killing him. The other students all sighed, going to retrieve their game pieces to finish the game. kite walked over to the body, examining it. he could feel the demonic aura it gave off. 

"what the fuck" he whispered to himself over Stick Dinner's corpse.


End file.
